Querida Hokuto
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Título diferente para um FuumaKakyou... Presente adiantado para Elfa!


Disclaimer: X/1999 não me pertence, infelizmente, ou o Sorata ainda estaria vivo...

Querida Hokuto

Hokuto... Minha querida Hokuto... Me sinto tão culpado... Não pude evitar sua morte, não pude avisá-la... Não pude dizer pela última vez que a amava... E o quanto eu amava. Nunca me senti pior na minha vida do que quando percebi que a única coisa que eu poderia fazer por você era rever em meus sonhos cada um dos nossos momentos e me lamentar por nunca mais poder voltar a vivê-los.

Estou preso em mais um sonho. Mais um sonho com seu rosto tão nítido à minha frente. Quase posso tocá-la, quase posso pegar sua mão, que continua estendida para mim, num convite para fugirmos juntos. Sinto as lágrimas descerem queimando pelo meu rosto ao perceber que eu não posso. Não posso mais fugir, nem voltar a falar com você e sequer poderemos voltar a nos ver. Mas eu continuo preso à sua lembrança. E porque quero.

Não consigo evitar, mas me sinto melhor ou talvez um pouco pior; já nem sei mais como me sinto, cada vez que te ouço dizer meu nome: Kakyo... Você diz com uma voz tão doce... Hokuto...

A culpa me consome. Eu tenho pensado em você cada vez menos desde que o conheci. Ainda choro pela tua ausência, mas não com a mesma freqüência desde que o vi pela primeira vez... Desde que me tornei um dragão da Terra...

Querida Hokuto, isso é errado? É errado eu esquecer você, mesmo que por uns instantes? Não posso evitar, cada vez que meus olhos se encontram com os dele... São os únicos olhos que eu nunca decifrei... Mas pude ver neles o que o Kamui dos Dragões do Céu tanto procurava... Humanidade, proteção, amabilidade... Coisas que percebo que ele reserva apenas para mim...

Queria entender por que... Porque ele me olha desse jeito... Porque enxuga minhas lágrimas... Eu sei que ele é um mistério até mesmo para os próprios Dragões da Terra, mas por que tem que ser para mim também? Eu gostaria tanto de saber o que ele pensa... O que ele pensa quando me carrega no colo e diz que vai realizar o meu maior desejo... Morrer...

Uma vez, quando eu pensava em você, na noite em que você abriu mão de sua vida por um desejo que eu sabia que jamais se realizaria, ele me disse que o Sakurazukamori devia ser feliz por ser morto por quem ele mais gosta... E que ele mataria aquele que ele mais gostasse com suas próprias mãos... Gostaria de saber se estou delirando ou se a insinuação que eu percebi velada nestas palavras realmente existe... Me sinto ainda pior por gostar da idéia de morrer pelas mãos dele, e não apenas do fato de morrer simplesmente... E também pelo que o ato de ser morto por ele pode significar...

Me envergonho disso, mas é como me sinto cada vez que sou carregado por ele e me aninho em seu peito. Lá eu sei que estou seguro... Que eu posso chorar... Mas também posso esquecer... Sei que ele me entende apesar de eu não o entender. E não vou conseguir nunca...

O Kamui dos Dragões da Terra... Não sei por que, mas não me sinto confortável ao chamá-lo assim... Parece tão... Impessoal. Fuuma... Era como o Kamui dos Dragões do Céu o chamava... Um nome tão mais humano... Me sinto próximo dele ao chamá-lo assim, embora não saiba por que quero tanto me aproximar dele...

Eu não esqueci você Hokuto. Sempre me lembro das palavras dele, Fuuma... De que mesmo que você tenha ido embora, não significa que eu tenha que parar de nutrir sentimentos por você ou esquecê-la...

Mas eu não consigo ignorar todas as vezes que ele me ajudou... Me ergueu quando eu estava caído, como sempre estive desde que você se foi... Das lágrimas que ele enxugou... De como ele disse que cumpriria a nossa promessa... Me levaria para ver o mar... Não sei se estou traindo a sua lembrança, Hokuto... Mas sinto como se tivesse traído você desde que vi sua morte em meus sonhos e não pude evitar... Como eu odiei o meu dom, a minha sina, naquele dia... E como sempre odiei; antes e depois disso.

E foi por causa dessa mesma sina que eu o conheci. Foi por causa desse mesmo dom que ele veio me procurar. Foi a primeira vez que eu comecei a pensar sobre o meu destino... Se talvez não fosse tão ruim... A primeira vez que me senti... Na verdade, a primeira vez que não me senti, vazio... A primeira vez que eu senti alguma coisa, desde que você saiu da minha vida... Da vida que eu nunca tive.

Sinto muito.

E ele está aqui. Eu sei disso. Ele me vê chorando e eu sei que ouviu minhas confissões a você! Ele se aproxima devagar e olha nos meus olhos. Enxuga minhas lágrimas. Estranhamente, não me sinto invadido por ele saber de tudo que eu contei a você... Me sinto quase tranqüilo como se ele carregasse um pouco do peso e da culpa desses sentimentos estranhos que andam me perseguindo... Como se ele agora tivesse um pedaço da minha alma...

Pelo seu olhar, eu sei que agora ele não é simplesmente o Kamui dos Dragões da Terra e eu não sou apenas um contemplador de sonhos... Não... Somos muito mais que isso... Somos humanos... Com algo em comum... Temos o mesmo destino que nos amaldiçoou. E podemos nos esquecer disso. Eu sei quando ele toca seus lábios nos meus, fazendo morrer a pergunta que tremia em meus lábios: "por quê?".

Minha língua se encosta com a dele de maneira... Prazerosa. Eu gosto da sensação e sinto por isso, Hokuto. Sinto se eu traí sua lembrança. Sinto se não parece, mas acredite, eu ainda amo você. Mas talvez ele seja especial para mim também.

Ele é o único que pode realizar os meus maiores desejos. O de morrer e... O desejo que agora me parece muito claro.

Sinto muito... Sinto mesmo...

Querida Hokuto.

-FIM-

N/A: Elfinhaaa não sei era esse o tipo de fic que vc tinha me mente quando falava que gostava de Fuuma/Kakyou mas foi o que eu consegui fazer... Espero que vc goste, anyway! Tudo de bom pra você no seu aniversário!

Beijos e parabéns

Lyra

PS: Obrigada a Etyane que deu uma betada nesse fic há muuuuuuito tempo atrás...


End file.
